


The Sovereignty of the Sena

by Goods_Facade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Luna Lovegood, Black Hermione Granger, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goods_Facade/pseuds/Goods_Facade
Summary: Half a decade after the Battle of Hogwarts finds Wizarding Britain stagnant to the point of reversion. Luna Lovegood returns to team up with Hermione Granger to uproot the deep corruption and take over. But, at what cost?
Kudos: 6





	The Sovereignty of the Sena

**Author's Note:**

> [DISCLAIMER] This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling*. I'm just borrowing.

Hermione Granger stormed out of Courtroom Two with her burgundy robes billowing behind her and her mass of curls crackling wildly with magic. She let the massive double doors slam deafeningly behind her as she made her way across Level 10 to get to the lift. In the shadows, a disillusioned Luna Lovegood watched as the seething war heroine barely kept her magic under control but kept her gliding stride. Luna allowed Hermione a lead and took a different elevator up to Level 8 Department of Magical Education. Arriving seconds after Hermione, the blonde-haired witch silently followed the Gryffindor into a small office in The Research Committee Offices.

Just as the fair Ravenclaw stepped into the room, she found herself pinned against the wall with Hermione's wand pushing up on her chin, silently canceling her disillusionment charm. Hermione’s alert brown eyes softened upon meeting Luna’s amused grey eyes, but the older witch’s hold on her remained.

With a dreamy smile, Luna spoke, “Hello, Hermione Granger.”

At the sound of Luna’s familiar and sing-songy voice, Hermione briefly loosened before strengthening her hold once more. She asked pointedly, “What was the name of the creature you shouted after the Battle of Hogwarts so that Harry could sneak away?”

Conversationally, Luna answered, “I shouldn’t be surprised that you remember its name exactly. You _are_ the brightest witch of your age. It was a Blibbering Humdinger — you don’t believe in its existence, however.”

The blonde’s calm demeanor while at the end of Hermione’s wand only confirmed further that it was, in fact, Luna Lovegood in her office.

“Luna, you know better than to stalk me,” she acknowledged.

Hermione headed toward her cupboards and pulled out two glasses and a decanter of Ogden’s finest and invited Luna to sit.

“I was merely shadowing you. Your reflexes are still as polished as ever,” Luna said before taking a sip of the offered drink. 

Hermione looked at the blonde casually draped across her desk chair, “I can’t say the same for you.”

Luna set her drink down on the desk, remembering to use a coaster, “I do so remember you’re not too keen on rings on your desk.” She then ran her free hands through her golden hair and said, “I’m not surprised you’ve not any rings on your fingers.”

Luna looked up to find Hermione staring blankly into the amber in her glass, deep in thought.

Hermione hummed. “I neither want their tawdry tokens of glory nor their paltry promises of happily ever after.” She set her glass down and began pacing.

Luna listened to the soft and rhythmic padding of Hermione’s feet. “Are your plans for mending the scars of the Wizarding world not going according to plan, Hermione?”

Hermione’s chocolate eyes bore into the blonde’s silver, “Why have you returned?”

Luna sunk deeper into Hermione’s desk chair, her neck on one armrest, legs on the other. She shook out her long locks and plainly said, “Caesar still stands.”

Hermione stopped her pacing, her head tilted in curiosity, “Brutus didn’t assassinate him alone.” Luna had disappeared after the war and had no real reason to return. But there she was, Hermione regarded, practically sprawled on the desk chair.

Luna remained in the desk chair, looking regal and yet relaxed. Her eyes pierced into Hermione’s and airily said, “That’s why I’ve come back to be your Cassius.”

* * *

Hermione Granger was a researcher in the Ministry of Magic Research Committee found in Level 8 Department of Magical Education. She specialized in Old Runic texts and was often found in her small office surrounded by ancient tomes with yellowing pages, preserved by magic from wear or dust. And that is where Luna Lovegood found herself for the remainder of the afternoon.

Immediately after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione and the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio were offered positions in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement — the Auror Office specifically. The three declined, opting instead to help rebuild Hogwarts grounds and complete their final year of schooling alongside Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Thereafter, Ron and Harry applied for the Auror Academy, Hermione took an internship with the Department of Magical Education, Ginny went off to play Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, and Neville began his Herbology apprenticeship under Professor Sprout. And Luna… left.

But, here she was again, five years later. Luna put her book down on her lap and looked up at Hermione. Her dark coils had gotten so long, that despite being tied up in a ponytail, they haloed closely around her face as she peered over the lines in the book. It was just like those hours they spent in the library that last year. Luna watched as Hermione’s eyes went from confused to determined, and knew with the way she set her lips in a straight line that she was almost finished.

It was nearly five o’clock when Hermione shut her last tome. With a flick of her wand, her stack of books and her piles of notes arranged themselves neatly on her desk. She looked up to see Luna watching her and noticed one of the volumes still on her lap. Hermione wanted to ask what Luna had found, but knew the Ravenclaw would speak about it when she was ready.

Instead, Hermione asked, “Shall we go get dinner?”

Luna’s mouth curved up into a small frown, “Everything remains the same.”

“Because everything changed.”

Luna regarded her with a hum before saying, “Does Tom still serve his cottage pie?”

* * *

They sat in a booth shrouded by a quick _muffliato_ and by shadows naturally cast in the Leaky Cauldron's dining room. Tom bid Luna "welcome back" as he personally saw to their orders and let them both know he'd be at his usual place at the bar to keep watch of anyone looking to disturb the two friends and should they need anything, they need only ask.

Hermione ate her fish and chips, and Luna ate her cottage pie, and neither said a word to each other as they ate. Their dishes vanished when they finished, replaced by two mugs of hot butterbeer.

Hermione indulgently sipped from her mug as soon as it appeared in front of her while Luna pulled the sleeves of her light blue jumper over her hands to cup her own steaming mug.

Hermione let out a content sigh that escaped from her lips as the warmth of the butterbeer spread through her body before giving her undivided attention to the blonde in front of her. "You still haven't told me _why_ you've returned."

Luna moved forward in her seat, her elbows now on the table, letting her hold up her heavy mug of butterbeer to her lips. "Daddy writes me. He's worried," she took a long swig of her butterbeer before looking back up at Hermione expectantly.

Hermione had not replied and instead tried to wrestle her dark hair into a ponytail, and so Luna asked, "You were in that courtroom for quite some time. But, based on the way you stormed out, I take it didn't go well."

The brunette snorted. She gave up getting her hair tied up and out of the way. Instead, Hermione let her fingers comb through the sides, grabbing it in her frustration and letting her head hang. Her elbows were on the table now too, allowing her to be closer to the lighter haired witch across from her — allowing her to speak in a volume just above a whisper, "they're thinking of passing a marriage law.” 

Hermione released a long exhale through her nose, “I've tried to get them to back off— pleaded with Kingsley to agree with me. There are no clauses to stop them— it’s unprecedented. And barbaric. But, he’s desperate to keep the old families on his side.”

Luna's hand hovered a few inches off the surface of the table. Palm faced down and fingers spread wide apart, she silently conjured up the book she took from Hermione's office. Luna let her hand rest on the book and said, "He is a king in name, but that is all."

Luna pushed the book toward Hermione.

Hermione ran her fingers across the cover, tracing the large engraved W on the front. It was a record of the Wizengamot long-forgotten and dated 1540, marked Volume I at the spine. She carefully examined the old book as Luna continued, "His hands are tied because for them there is no king to be advised as no king was appointed."

Hermione didn't look up from her perusal of the book, "Kingsley has not been able to do much, yes, that is true. Many of the old administration remain; There can be no justice when the appointments were unfair." She continued to gingerly leaf through the pages of the book as she spoke, "He is far too outnumbered to remove and appoint anew anyone who would side with his agenda."

"He lacks influence," Luna bluntly said.

Luna's admission made Hermione look up as Luna was rarely that direct. She waited for Luna to continue.

"He is afraid still to be on the wrong side of The Wizengamot, though only a few remaining are direct descendants of noble families. And those few have no noble intentions."

"Monarchy? I don't want a king."

"No. Better a kingmaker than a king."

"A Queen."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *She's a TERF.


End file.
